guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/skills/"Hallelujah!"
Hmm, could possibly combine well with "Make Your Time!" or "To the Limit!". Also... I don't mean to put down the skill, but it may offend non-religious or those of non-Jehovic religions. --Emelend 00:30, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :I'd take "For Great Justice!" instead of MYT since it's unlinked, but yeah. Also, poor underused Signet of Aggression + this on a backline, Shouting Dervish could be interesting for healing. (T/ ) 22:48, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :Humm, I am non-religious and not of Jehovic religion. Besides that, it is in the Humor category. And you may notice I linked it to the Tyrian Gods, not Mr. God. If it offends anyone they are probably just being overly sensitive. I mean it's not like it's a swastiska or a burning cross or anything like that. It's like getting offended because Dervish use "Pious" skills and you're an atheist. (T/ ) 22:48, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::Was in the humor category, that is. :P ::I say it may offend because Hallelujah is a Hebrew word roughly meaning "Praise Jah." ::But! I am not offended. Dervishes need something to do with all that pent-up adrenaline anyways. --Emelend 23:23, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :::Well, then perhaps it should be "HalleMelandru!" :) Yeah, I wish there was some sort of nice, unlinked Adrenal skill that a Dervish could use effectively. I like Skull Crack but most others don't. Hopefully this would solve the problem nicely for all. Mysticism-Earth Prayers Dervishes can make nice healer-tanks in any case, spamming Enchantments, Signet of Pious Light, and ofcourse selfhealing from Mysticism. This will only make that combo better. (T/ ) 23:27, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Ah, Skull Crack is awesome in the right situations. Having not played a Dervish, though, I wouldn't know how effective the combination. Hmm, this + Berserker Stance or Battle Rage might be interesting... But both are pretty restrictive for a Dervish. ::::Dervishes only gain one strike of adrenaline per attack, right--not one per foe hit? --Emelend 23:43, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Well Battle Rage is also Elite so unless you can go Dervish - Warrior - Mesmer, then meh :). Berserker Stance also - long recharge, short duration with no Strength. So I'd stick with the Tactics ones... :::::Nop, a Dervish gains Adrenaline for each foe hit. Up to three strikes per attack, so it can add up quickly. Otherwise there'd be no reason at all for a Scythe Warrior. :) (T/ ) 23:54, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Oh, this is elite too. I, I knew that. >.> ::::::Yeah, you win. --Emelend 23:58, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :::::: :::::::Yay, I win! (T/ ) 00:10, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::: SmileyFord.gif?! Did you know Ford helped Hitler?! That makes you evil by association! Zulu Inuoe 05:58, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::And did you know Ford is a car brand?! Surely you must be a total car freak by this kind of logic! -- -- talkpage 08:42, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Uh...it's the nickname of the user who uploaded the image. Sheesh. Also, did you know Ford is in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy? "Don't Panic!" (T/ ) 01:53, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Sorry, I don't watch Nazi movies. Zulu Inuoe 18:59, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Heil, and well met, as NPCs say in EotN. (T/ ) 22:38, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Greetings and salutations. As some NPC's in some other game I played said, and it caught on to me and now I say it in real life, ftw. Zulu Inuoe 00:57, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::You missed the irony. (T/ ) 04:42, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::And a swastika is just a Tibetan good luck charm. First person to get which famous comedian said that gets a cookie!-- igathrashTalk^ 04:50, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Screw that! *steals the cookie* --Gimmethegepgun 05:02, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I didn't miss the irony, it hopped into my pants. Zulu Inuoe 05:33, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: much? (T/ ) 05:35, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Trying to corrupt the mind of a kid much? Zulu Inuoe 05:41, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I'm just trying to keep up with your dynamic use of metaphor. (T/ ) 05:42, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Form of, an Ice Dragon! Zulu Inuoe 05:43, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Makes the CoP baby cry. (T/ ) 05:49, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Plenty of things make that kid cry, time for him to MAN up! Zulu Inuoe 05:55, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::You mean Mhenlo isn't man enough for you? (T/ ) 05:58, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Mhenlo is a bloody hypocrite; Monk of Balthazar my arse! Zulu Inuoe 05:59, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::How can you say he's not a Monk of Balthazar? He Smites Cynn with his staff all the time! (Yow!) (T/ ) 06:03, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Reseting Indent When Elementalists and Monks have sex they breed Blood Necro's. Zulu Inuoe 06:05, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :You got the wrong link. (T/ ) 06:06, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::Since when do emo's contribute to society? Zulu Inuoe 06:09, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::Would you rather have a lame BiP battery or someone with the power to solo Mallyx the Unyielding? Besides, fashion is a big part of society :) (T/ ) 06:13, 19 November 2007 (UTC)